herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yondu Udonta
Yondu Udonta is a centaurian from Centauri-IV and a member of the original incarnation of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Yondu Udonta is a member of the Zatoan tribe, primitive beings native to Centauri IV. He functions as a hunter. His homeworld was the first planet to be colonized by humans that was outside Earth's solar system. Yondu is born in the late thirtieth century. Yondu's people had fled from contact with overwhelming earth colonizers who had begun arriving in 2940 A.D. In 3006 A.D., Vance Astro, an astronaut from Earth, lands on Yondu's planet with an antiquated propulsion ship. Despite realizing his mission was pointless, he performs the recon anyway. Vance encounters Yondu during the latter's trial of manhood. Yondu attacks him, but is repelled by Vance's powers. Vance keeps this secret as Yondu's action was illegal. Yondu works with Vance when the Badoon, an alien race, overtakes the planet later that year. All the other Centaurians are believed to have been slaughtered. Vance and Yondu escape in his ship to fetch help but the Badoon capture them easily. The duo are taken to Earth which, by 3007 A.D., has also been conquered. When questioned, Vance pretends to be unfriendly with Yondu, calling him a stupid creature. They later escape the attentions of Drang, the leader of the local Badoon forces, when Yondu changes the course of his arrow as Vance fires at him as part of an escape plan, pretending he wants to execute Yondu with his arrows, but Yondu gives a call that changes the course and distracts the Badoon. They team up with Charlie-27 of the Jupiter colony and Martinex of the Pluto colony when they come out of a telepod (whose appearance was caused by Starhawk) and form the Guardians of the Galaxy to fight the Badoon. Yondu and the Guardians later teamed with the time-traveling Thor, and battled Korvac and his Minions of Menace. Yondu traveled to the present alongside his fellow Guardians, and assisted the Avengers against Korvac. Some time later, in 3017 A.D., Yondu and the Guardians went on a quest to find the lost shield of Captain America. They battled Taserface and the Stark, and defeated the Stark. Yondu's right hand was later destroyed by Interface, and replaced by Martinex with a bionic appendage. Martinex had offered to use their transmutative technology to make him a new hand from his own DNA but Yondu had refused, believing that he should accept the bionic hand as penance for his recent faithlessness and that Anthos was telling him to accept a new philosophy. Yondu would later leave the team when it is revealed that a small enclave of his people have survived on Centauri IV. These Kikaahe (“cave dwellers”) had escaped death at the hands of the Badoon because the walls of the cavern where they lived contained the mineral trillite (“yaka”) which blocks radio waves, thereby shielding them from sensors. Since his newfound people would not accept his bionic weapon-hand, Yondu allowed the Guardians to use their advanced medical technology to restore his flesh-and-blood hand, making his body whole once more. During their farewells, Vance apologizes for what he had thought was unacceptable treatment of Yondu during their earlier adventurers. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Movie Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter